


Blizzard In The Bunker

by Terran Dowling (Enby_Entity)



Category: Sastiel - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: (This is a day late; work keeps interfering), Also my first time writing Jack Kline so that's fun!, Day Two #SPNADVENTCALENDAR2019, I suppose you could say it's fluffy, M/M, So what I planned on being a romantic story, There's a tiny bit of mystery and intrigue, christmas theme, kind of turned into a sort of heartwarming one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enby_Entity/pseuds/Terran%20Dowling
Summary: Team Free Will 2.0 are stuck, once more, in the bunker as another blizzard snows them in. That's okay with them. It's Christmas Day anyhow, it's a time of relaxing with the people who bring the most warmth to your heart. However, it isn't long before their day of comfort gets thrown for a loop for the most unexpected reason.
Relationships: Brothers Dean and Sam, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Father/son Cas and Jack
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Blizzard In The Bunker

They were snowed in, again; this winter was being particularly brutal for them. Then again, maybe that wasn’t so bad. Not today, anyway. It being Christmas day, they had just finished gift exchange and the cleanup afterwards, and were now relaxing in front of an electrical heater, which had a screen that showed a moving image of a fireplace. It really was Team Free Will (2.0) needed. Well, that and warm drinks, of course. The room had a couch and an armchair but was otherwise relatively bare except for a pool table off to the side (there by Dean’s request. Okay, so…he didn’t _exactly_ wait for permission, he just put it in, and nobody decided it was worth protesting). The walls were a boring white, but with the yellow-orange glow from the dimmed lights, combined with the soft music (Sam’s request despite Dean’s objections), and the heat made the moment absolutely perfect.

On the couch was Jack Kline. He was sitting up with his back against the arm rest (a pillow between his back and said arm rest for optimal comfort); in his hands, he held a still-steaming cup of hot cocoa, already half gone (turns out the kid can withstand hot beverages without waiting for them to cool, much to the envy of the Winchester brothers). Dean had claimed the armchair (nobody in the room was shocked by that), in his hands was a glass filled with whiskey. Sure, that wasn’t technically a warm drink, but in his eyes it still counted because it made him _feel_ warm, very warm, inside, and that was the point, wasn’t it? Anyway, he was on his second glass of it, showing absolutely no signs of being drunk. Just very relaxed.

Sam and Castiel, ever the lovers of the group, were sitting before the couch on some thick pillows upon the floor, cuddling. Yes, Dean had already snapped about twenty photos of them while furiously denying that he had a single romantic bone in his body. That was okay. Sam and Cas were just a little bit lost in their own world, anyway. Sam had a cup of vanilla chai tea (ignoring his brother’s teases about that being a _girly_ drink; Sam loved the flavor and it made him feel good, that was what mattered), while Cas had coffee. Coffee had no effect on the angel, of course, but he loved the flavoring of this particular one: peppermint mocha; it was a revelation upon his tongue.

The group went on relaxing like this; softly talking about this and about that, nothing important, nothing heavy, just a nice, quiet, easy afternoon for the hunters.

Or so they thought.

It was around one that afternoon that their quiet, peaceful afternoon was shattered.

Jack, who’d fallen asleep in a light nap, bolted upright in his seat, eyes wide with alarm.

“What was that??"

The three adults in the room looked at him simultaneously with concern; none of them had heard anything.

“What’s wrong, Jack?” Cas asked, the most alert of the three. Jack, after all, was his son (screw genetics).

Sam, wishing to calm his lover down a notch, whispered in his ear:

“Breathe, Cas, I’m sure he’s fine.”

Cas never took his eyes from Jack, but gave the man’s hand a squeeze that said _I heard you._

Jack let out a sudden gasp, making the other three twitch in surprise.

“There it is again!” he looked at the adults in the room, taking in their confused faces. “You don’t hear it?! Cas!” The alarm was edging into panic. Cas leapt to his feet, Sam and Dean following suit just as Jack got off the couch in search for whatever was making the noise only he could hear. “You don’t hear it, Cas?”

Cas’ eyebrows came together with great concentration. At first he heard nothing and then…

 _There it was_.

It was faint. Very faint. He couldn’t discern what it was exactly or where it was coming from, but he felt a great sense of urgency that said if they didn’t find what was making that noise, it was going to be bad, though not necessarily for them.

“Dean, go with Jack that way, Sam and I will go this way. We must find whatever is making that noise.”

Sam and Dean cast each other dubious looks, thinking it was celestial beings overreacting to what was likely a rat in a wall or something. This bunker may be impenetrable by supernatural standards, but everyday wildlife was immune to such charms, and would find a way in should the outside environment no longer be ideal for them.

Still, neither said a word as they split off accordingly. It was best to just not argue with celestial beings when their minds were so made up.

Sam took Cas’ hand to still him after they searched for a good five minutes without finding a thing, almost not succeeding as Cas was intensely focusing upon something Sam’s human ears still couldn’t pick up. When Sam said his name, however, Cas snapped out of it and looked at him.

“Sam, time really is of the essence.”

“I understand that, Cas, but, hon, I think you and Jack are likely over—“

“SAM! CAS!” Dean’s voice bellowed. “IN THE GARAGE! NOW!”

Both took off without a second thought. They reached the garage within a minute or two and needed no explanation as to why Dean had called them there. Sitting in the middle of the floor, well, no, the creature was _lying_ in the middle of the room, shaking real bad. All white fur soaked to the bone, curled up as tight as can be with their tail wrapped around them, was a young cat that was letting out what sounded like pained mewls every other minute or so. _That_ was what the celestial beings had heard. The poor baby was so cold it probably really was in pain.

Cas forgot everything else and approached the suffering animal, his heart tearing apart. To his surprise, tears welled up in his eyes as he knelt before the sweet baby that was too cold to run away from him.

“Cas,” Sam murmured, seeing those tears, laid a hand upon the angel’s shoulders, “are you okay?”

“This poor baby,” he murmured, tears spilling over his cheeks as the white cat looked at him with fear-filled eyes while its body convulsed horribly from being so cold. He wiped the moisture off his cheeks and set to work. “Dean, I need your jacket.”

Dean was smart enough to figure out why.

“I’m not letting some _animal_ near my favorite jacket! It’ll likely piss all over it."

Just as Cas was about to fucking _lose it_ , Sam stepped in, stilling the angel with a squeeze of the shoulder.

“Cas, you’re warm, take the baby into your arms and let your body heat start to warm it up.” As Cas immediately went to it, Sam favored Dean with a harsh glare. “Listen here, you asshole, there lies a young cat on the brink of death and we have the power to bring it back to health. Now, I don’t know a whole lot about animals, but I know the _least_ we can do is show this poor sweetheart some love. Because against all odds, it found it’s way into here trying to survive and god damn it, you will not be the damn human that gets in the way! So give Cas your fucking jacket and fucking get over your damn ego!”

Jack looked up with surprise at the same time Cas did. Sam swore like anyone else, but it was when he got _angry_ that always took the pair by surprise. As Jack lost interest in the pair mere seconds later (he'd never seen a cat before), Cas kept his gaze upon Sam, seeing the human in a whole new light, and falling ever more in love with him.

Dean saw the love that fueled that anger in his brother, saw the love eyes Cas was sending Sam, and though he couldn’t stand cats, he took off his jacket with a heavy sigh and gave it to Sam.

“Thank you; jesus, you’re something else, Dean.”

“Shut up,” Dean grumbled, watching as Cas wrapped the cold cat in the jacket.

“Ultimately, we need a blanket. I’ll take her to the—”

“How do you know it’s a her?” Dean asked the angel.

Cas looked at him with an expression that questioned Dean’s intelligence.

“Because I know cat anatomy and guess what this cat doesn’t have?”

Dean huffed, turned, and strode out of the room.

“We’re not keeping it,” he called out after him just before he turned a corner and was gone.

“Like hell we’re not,” Cas snarled. The cat looked up at him with far less fear in her eyes now, recognizing her savior. Cas’ previously torn heart healed right back up, and he smiled.

“You’re safe now, sweetheart,” he promised. The responding mew brought new life to his tired existence.

With a few hours spent in the den now wrapped in a blanket, the cat had warmed back up to a healthy body temperature. Her fur had dried but was matted with what turned out to be harmless little dead burs. A deeper inspection by Cas (the only one the cat really trusted at the moment), showed no signs of any infections or diseases or any bugs. However, they did have the problem of needing litter and cat food. Remember, they’re snowed in, they can't get out to go shopping.

Cas had the solution, though. The _humans_ were snowed in, but he wasn’t. He handed the cat to Jack (she was okay with him), and disappeared before anyone in the room could say a thing. Just as the cat was about to start getting anxious by his disappearance, he reappeared with a litter pan, litter, cat food, and food and water dishes, and a fur brush. How he carried them all was beyond them but he never gave them a chance to dwell upon the How anyway, putting them right to work with setting up the baby’s essential needs.

Dean was tasked with the water. Sam was tasked with food. Jack offered to do the litter, handing over the kitty to Cas who set to work upon brushing her fur out (amazed when she let him do so). Later on they’d have to get her toys and a cat tree, but for now, food, water, litter, and a warm place to sleep would suffice.

As they settled in once more, they started debating names. Cas, Jack, and Dean (Dean especially did not care for this animal but was overruled three-to-one at every turn regarding her) were at a loss as to what to name the beautiful white kitty baby that had graced them with her presence. She was currently asleep in Cas’ arms, purring ever so lightly.

“Blizzard,” Sam said softly, a loving gaze cast upon the sweet creature and the angel that had gone so out of his way to save her life. Cas looked up from watching her, saw the love in Sam’s gaze, and was inspired.

“Blizzard sounds perfect.”

“Oh, please,” Dean grumbled.

“Shut up, Dean!” Cas, Sam, and Jack all chorused.

And so began their life with their new bunker mate. (Eventually Dean came around and fell in love with her, too.)

 _Blizzard_. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I cried writing this. Please don't feel bad if you didn't cry reading it. I cried because the white cat named Blizzard is a reference to a baby I once had when I was younger (an actual white cat we had named Blizzard lol). We lost her when she was just five years old (I was roughly 12), and the loss hit me the hardest. She was everything to me: my baby girl, my sister, my best friend. I played with her every chance I had. She followed me everywhere, cuddled me every night. I wrote this in part to honor her and didn't realize how much it'd get to me to do so; some things never fully heal, no matter how much time has passed.


End file.
